This invention relates generally to parachutes and paragliders. More particularly, it relates to ram-air type parachutes and paragliders that include a plurality of cells with at least one valve in at least one of the cells to inhibit deformation of the air wing structure.
When an individual parachutes or paraglides, safety is a primary concern. With the ram-air type parachutes and paragliders in which there are a plurality of cells, it is important to maintain the airfoil shape during all flying conditions. This becomes increasingly important during adverse flying conditions. In conventional ram-air type inflatable air wings, during flight the individual cells inflate due to the existence of greater air pressure outside each cell compared to that inside the cells. This is partly due to the positioning of an air scoop at the opening of each such cell and closing the respective opposing end. However, conditions or circumstances may arise such as, for example, air turbulence or changes in air velocity, that cause air to exit the cells, thereby deforming and possibly collapsing the air wing.
In order to reduce the danger associated with deformation or collapse of the air wing, it is desirable to provide a ram-air wing having cells that are resistant to deflation and inhibit deformation of the ram-air wing. It is also desirable to provide an air wing that maintains its airfoil shape with an air scoop during changes in air velocity as well as to provide increased lift at relatively low air velocities. In addition, it is also desirable to provide an air wing that maintains the structural integrity of the inflated air wing during changes in directional headings and maneuvers with the air wing. It is still further desired to provide a relatively inexpensive, yet reliable, air wing design that provides a user a greater degree of control and safety over his or her intended flight path.